


High Maintenance

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Pheromones, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really but could be considered, Sortof, Sticky, Xeno, Xenophilia, fieldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Tracks knows Raoul could never love him back, now if only his body would listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.

Tracks’ systems woke him up again abruptly for the third night that week. He knew exactly what for but there was little he could do except complain and even then he really shouldn’t be doing that. He didn’t exactly...want the problem of said system errors to go away after all. Still that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to. “Honestly Raoul I won’t claim to understand how difficult your life is but you can’t keep sleeping in my backseat!”

Raoul woke with a start, sticky and exhausted thanks to the city summer heat and his long hours on the job. He could only guess how gross he was to the mech he had called home for the past couple of weeks but did Tracks have to be so fickle as to wake him up in the middle of the night? “Oh come on man! You getting tired of me too, I thought we were cool! It’s not like I don’t pay my keep! Unless you’ve raised the rent on me, you need something more from me? Another wash? Tuneup?” Raoul picked himself up from the sports car’s backseat and sat up, leaning his body against one of Track’s front seats. He knew he had been taking advantage of the mech’s goodwill but apartment’s weren’t cheap in NYC and being kicked out suddenly by his roommates really threw him for a loop.

“It isn’t like that Raoul, I’ve grown perfectly...fine with having to deal with this much of you these past weeks but-” Tracks knew he shouldn’t say what was truly bothering him about the situation. He shouldn’t even have bothered to say anything at all especially in the middle of the damn night. “I’m sorry for waking you up just because I woke up. Sometimes I just can’t help but talk aloud. Optimus keeps lecturing me about things and he thinks that I’m getting you too involved in my life.” Track’s felt his frame shiver a bit under Raoul’s warm frame. To the concern of many of his team, except Powerglide, Blaster, and a few others, it was becoming rather too obvious that the wannabe detective was becoming a little more than just fine with his and Raoul’s co-habitation. “Besides sleeping in my backseat simply can not be good for you for this long.”

“ It’s alright man. Can’t blame ya for your personal issues when I’m living in your person. I don’t know how your boss might react but if it were me and you’d been in this thing as long as you have I’d tell him to shove off a bit. This ain’t exactly Optimus’ place now is it? Sparkplug said as long as I work I can stay and between this, the construction gigs, and my bar tending job I should have enough saved up in no time to rent a nice place. I don’t exactly keep ya from kicking Con tailpipe now do I?”

“That’s not what Optimus is concerned about.”

“Then what’s he concerned about? You need to talk man? Work problems?” Raoul gave the seat he was leaning on a amiable pat. He felt the mech’s frame shiver strangely beneath him again. Raoul wished he could describe it. It wasn’t like a physical shiver, he didn’t feel the movement physically but it still felt real, like he had. He liked it and found himself garnering the reaction from the mech as often as he could.

“N-no. It’s mostly just me. I can be...annoying sometimes.”

“Ain’t that the truth! Kidding! Kidding. Don’t throw me out. Still how does that involve me?”

Tracks ignored the light jab. “Well…” He was quite thankful for his alt right about now because if not Raoul would be quite on to him. “You are my friend and I think I bore them with the telling of our adventures.”

“What~ But we have sick adventures. Like that time we knocked Soundwave into the Hudson or that time when we raced against the stupid Stunticons! Those were cool times!”

“Yes well...sometimes I bore them with our less cool times. I don’t think they find trips to get your groceries or cold medicine as interesting.”

“Well no duh! Why you telling them about stuff like that?! I feel bad enough as it is asking you to do that stuff for me.”

“Well I don’t mind and while we aren’t exactly off keeping Cons in check I still have fun with you. Even if you do leak excessively when you’re sick.”

“Hey man I scrubbed your entire interior clean after that. I bet you guys are just as gross when you’re sick? If you dudes get sick?”

“We can have our off days. It’s irrelevant, Raoul it was selfish to wake you up when you have to work so early.”

“It’s not really a problem I’m still young and able to deal with all nighters if ya need me but it sounds more like you were just trying to talk to yourself. You need me to go sleep in the breakroom?”

Tracks found himself starting to panic as his spark surged in his chest. He didn’t want Raoul to think he was kicking him out! “NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I-I don’t want you to leave.”

Raoul laughed as he rested his head on his arms. “Then you’re giving me some real mixed signals here my man. You wanna play one of the tapes I got you from the thrift store to help you get back to sleep?”

“Does the sound of my engine annoy you?” Now Tracks knew he was just being snippy but he couldn’t help it. Short on recharge and waking up thanks to fits of excessive charge were causing him to be temperamental.

“You know I sleep like a rock till I got you yelling in my ear. I’m asking you if you want it.”

“Right of course….I’m sorry Raoul. Perhaps a tape will settle my nerves a bit.”

“That’s the spirit! Here I’ll pick you out a good one.” Raoul was careful with the tape he pulled from his bag. He couldn’t help but think back to a few tapes he’d lost in Rock steady’s car and he was pretty sure Tracks would pitch a fit if that happened. As the soft classical music started to play he ran a hand over Tracks’ dash a few times. He didn’t really know what else to do when the mech was in car mode but he still felt he should offer him some sort of thanks. “There you go man, chill out to this old shit. Not exactly my style but seems right up your alley.”

“Humpf. I don’t appreciate backhanded compliments Raoul.”

“Not backhanded just a fact. It’s not like I hate it or anything. Come on, let’s get back to sleep.”

Tracks felt Raoul settle again, stretching out as well as he could before curling back up to get comfortable in the mech’s backseat. Grunting a bit as he twisted and turned. For about the only moment in his life Tracks wished he could have been a different alt for the young man. Something with a bit more space so he’d be better off. Raoul was still fairly short for a human male but he’d gained a few more inches since they had first met and that had certainly made things tight. Raoul made it work though and was soon sleeping in no time. Tracks wished he hadn’t fallen asleep so quickly. He missed the touches on his dash as soon as they left and the music was indeed lulling him back to sleep which he didn’t really want to do. In recharge he couldn’t control his thoughts or feelings as well as he liked and his processor had been on the fritz as of late. He couldn’t stop thinking about the human and not in an entirely appropriate way and it had grown even worse now that Raoul was so close, so intimately tucked away, so perfectly content to go to all three of his jobs and stay at the garage with the mech despite Tracks knowing full well the human had saved up plenty of money. Raoul had been saving for quite some time and Track's silly processor was starting to lead him to far too hopeful places.

With the warmth and soft music Tracks couldn’t keep himself online for long.and to little surprise his needy dreams took him right back where they had left him. Tracks had to admit it was a lovely dream and one that he could barely pull himself away from until he worked himself up too badly.

It had been after the race with the Stunticons. Motormaster had been quite the brute and had rammed him into a mud pit but Raoul was happy to wash him off after they had finished running the gestalt team back to their hideout. It had been a normal wash. Raoul was always diligent when it concerned Tracks’ frame. He knew he simply couldn’t skip corners or the mech would complain but something had changed for Tracks. As Raoul pulled off his shirt and tied up his jeans so they wouldn’t get as wet the mech couldn’t help letting his gaze linger on his human friend. It had been the first time Tracks had seen Raoul relatively unclothed since he had started his construction job and something about the now young man was strangely alluring. He had gained plenty of muscle thanks to the constant work out from the job plus the extra effort he put in to keep his tiny frame built for said work and now his tan seamless skin bulged and shifted. Tracks liked the way it looked. Liked the way it reminded him of tire studded arms and shifting joints and taut flexing cables. He liked Raoul’s new almost studded looking middle and chest. He especially liked his newfound strength, and confidence although that came at a bit of a price.

Raoul liked to impress after all and he had been happy to rub his new toned frame all over Tracks as long as there were girls passing by. As of late though Raoul was happy to press his frame all over him sans girl’s attention and that just didn’t compute for the mech. That didn’t stop his processor from putting his favorite memory and fantasies together though.

Now as Raoul slipped under his chassis to clean and pick debris away the man’s touches lingered just a bit too long and dug a bit too deep into sensitive machinery. Tracks could feel his seams starting to gain static, his plates itching to transform. Raoul asked him to do just that. “All clean T-man, how about you change for me and I’ll see what I can do with the rest of ya’~”

“I-Raoul what are you talking about.”

“You know what I’m talking about~. Come on~. Don’t you want me to get all of you?”

“I assure you the rest of me is perfectly clean.” Despite his defiance he transformed anyway, showing off his relatively clean root frame to Raoul. It could have used a bit of a buff but it wasn’t dirty.

“Clean? My ass. You’re all dirty down here aren’t you~? Why don’t you kneel down so I can reach.” Raoul had managed to run a hand up Tracks’ thigh, encouraging him to kneel down so he could get to where he wanted. Tracks did so warily but not reluctantly till he felt a cool cloth and a firm touch on his crotch. “This’s the spot. Look how damn dirty it is man, I thought you took care of yourself.” Tracks felt the static on his plates start to grow, traveling up and down his frame till a warmth pooled in his tanks. “It’s cool, I’ll take care of ya.”

“Raoul~.”

“Wow you’re shivering like the dead of winter, somethin’ wrong? Am I being too rough?”

“No but we shouldn’t be doing this.” Even in his fantasy Tracks couldn’t keep himself from worrying but the alley outside of Sparkplug’s garage was secluded and empty. There wasn’t even another Autobot to catch them.

“Come on Tracks it’s just a wash, I do this all the time for ya.”

“I-” Tracks lost his train of thought as Raoul’s touches grew firmer. Through his panels he could feel his hand buffing the thin metal just above his port. Every now again Raoul pushed a little too hard and the metal bowed inward hitting the sensory nodes studding the sensitive metal underneath. Each accidental touch sending shocks of pleasure up the mechs spine and making the heat in his tanks much worse.

“You’re real quiet all of a sudden Tracks am I embaressin’ you?” Despite the concerning words Tracks’ fantasy of Raoul seemed ill inclined to stop his actions even if they were causing the mech embarrassment. The sportscar felt the massaging circles on his modesty paneling get slower and more precisely targeted around his seams.

“You can’t- Mmhm~” Raoul had forgone his washcloth and was now simply fondling Tracks’ seams with indecent intrigue. Tracks bit at his fist to keep himself quiet but couldn’t keep his panels still with the persistent touches.

“What you trying to transform for? You trying to sneak away big guy? Not a chance.” Raoul dipped his fingers under the lip of Tracks’ struggling panels and pulled on them lightly till the mech couldn’t keep them closed. They retracted with a swish and Tracks just caught sight of Raoul’s stunned face. “Wow Tracks’ you’re so dirty down here, all sticky, and you’re leaking like crazy. What’d’ya’ got behind this panel?” Tracks felt his face go pink from the energon rush, he knew his valve had been leaking but without his codpiece he could now feel lubricant dripping steadily through the seams of his valve cover. Raoul wasn’t helping any, his careful hands stroking up and down the sensory nodes that tracked along Tracks’ cord housing, was making the poor mech's tanks turn and his empty valve to leak more. Encouraging the mech to open up for him.

“Raoul I can’t. You shouldn’t. We shouldn’t”

“You want me to stop?” He didn’t, it was after all just a dream but he still worried about Raoul’s safety. Raoul had no such concerns about playing with alien anatomy. He rubbed along the seams of Tracks' leaking cover till his hands were covered in the warm lubricant. Tracks couldn’t hold back a moan as his valve throbbed again, his cover snapping open and oozing warm lubricant all over Raoul’s chest. “This all for me Tracks? You really need to cool it with the mixed signals, I can’t believe you’d keep this from me I thought we were friends man~.”

Tracks usually woke himself up by now, reset the dream, reset his embarrassment, his longing, but it was so hard now. Now when in the back of his processor he could feel Raoul sleeping in his back seat, running his hand idly over the upholstery to get the circulation in his arms going again. Sometimes Tracks tried to change his fantasies, encouraged Raoul to actually just clean him off and go for a drive, but that had been when his frame hadn’t been so responsive to the dreams, when he had only awoken with a pulsing spark and flaring em field. Now though he could feel himself attempting to ping Raoul constantly, his field desperate to get across how willing he was to the human and tucked away behind all his machinery he could feel lubricant slowly dripping down his parts as his valve throbbed. So Tracks let the fantasy continue with wild abandon.

He let Raoul’s attention focus on his valve, imagined him running his hands all over his newly revealed equipment, marveling at how soft and wet the mechs metal was as he kneaded it with his fingers, risking chaste kisses all over, quickly growing less fearful and fond of the taste till he had his tiny mouth and hands all over the mech’s pulsing anterior node. The static of the strange electrical current making his hair poof a bit.

Tracks couldn’t help but be greedy though, he wanted the human closer, he wanted to feel his tiny heartbeat by his spark, kiss his frame till Raoul was screaming his name, experience the young man’s writhing in his servos, completely engrossed in his own pleasure. As soon as Tracks felt his hips begin to twitch he quickly pulled Raoul away, scared to hurt him but guiltily just wanting him closer. He pressed frantic kisses all over till Raoul was laughing uncontrollably; happy but overwhelmed.

“Come on man at least do it right!” Raoul kept the mech’s attention on his face and neck sneaking in a few of his own kisses as close to Track’s lips as he could manage. Like the strange mesh he had down below Track’s lips were strangely soft and slippery as well, nothing like actual flesh but they still dented shallowly and puffed back out when he pressed his lips against them. Like a firm foil balloon. Well….Tracks hoped Raoul would like them. Primus Tracks hoped Raoul would like any part of him as more than just a strange alien friend.

Tracks could feel the fantasy slipping away from him as he spiraled out into self doubt. He just knew it would never happen and he couldn’t let this crush get the better of him or soon he’d be a liability for the team! He had to get a grip on himself. He had to move on! He HAD to know who had the audacity to be banging on his dash! Tracks startled back to reality and was a bit shocked to find a messy sweat drenched Raoul thumping as gently as he could on his dashboard.

 “TRACKS! Do I finally got ya’?” Tracks quickly pulled as many of his sensors attention away from the human leaning onto him.

“Y-yes! What do you think you’re doing pounding on me like that Raoul!”

“I’m TRYING not to get baked alive! I think your heater’s broke man, it says you got the air on but I’ve been stuck in a sauna for the past couple of hours now! You locked me in, couldn’t even crack a window! I tried to sleep through it the best I could I promise but it’s the middle of summer! Look at me!” Raoul slapped a hand on his chest and sweat splashed off his skin. He had been about to bring up the strange almost perfumed smoke and powerful static that had practically been hot boxing him all night but he felt Track’s engine rev in embarrassed surprise. Thinking on it he wouldn’t have mentioned it anyway it- it brought up too many strange questions he wasn’t ready to deal with just waking up.

“Oh- I-I’m sorry Raoul, I hope I didn’t cause any damage. Here.” Raoul saw the locks pop up but he slipped into the front seat instead.

“Hey Tracks, if something happened to you out in the field and you’re not telling me cause I’m relying on you just-”

“Raoul nothing happened. I’m fine!”

“No. I’m telling you, go see Ratchet alright? I know something’s up with you and I know you’ve been putting it off ‘cause of me!” Raoul rested on Track’s dash, running his hand back and forth over the near blistering metal. He knew whatever was wrong with the bot probably couldn’t be fixed by human hands or else Tracks would have just told him. “I-I gotta take care of something anyway so I’m gonna sleep in the breakroom. If you get back from the Doc’s before I head off from work feel free to park and settle next to me alright?” Tracks didn’t know what to say, he was too embarrassed. He knew he was being selfish indulging in his fantasies and now he had probably hurt Raoul! “Tracks? You hear me?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Raoul I promise!” Raoul huffed an exhausted laugh as he slipped himself up to lean more dramatically on the mech’s dashboard.

“Tracks! I swear to god stop overthinking me and go back to thinking about yourself for a nice change of pace. I’m fine, I was just being dramatic. I’m used to the heat. I just need some water, a nice breeze, and to REALLY take care of something alright?”

“You’re sure?” With Raoul pressed as close to his spark as he could get Tracks felt his panic slowly start to die down. He always felt better when he had Raoul so close.

“I’m sure man. Go see Ratchet, I’ll be in the breakroom.” Tracks kept quiet as he watched Raoul leave and head off into the hall. There was no way he was going to go all the way to Ratchet and back when he wasn’t even injured so instead he left the garage for a long drive in the city.

* * *

 

He purposefully waited till Raoul had left for work to come back to the garage but he wished he hadn’t. That cycle Optimus sent him on a rather long mission, far out of the city after that and by the time he returned Raoul had managed to find a new home. He had been rather ecstatic about it but Tracks hadn’t been able to pay much attention, too caught up in his own disappointment. Though he did managed to catalog the address and remember the multiple open invitations to come over whenever he liked. In fact Raoul got rather upset that he hadn’t bothered to stop by his new home after a few months and one day made sure to specifically invite him to spend the night.

The day they had planned had come too soon for the mech though and the night was fast approaching and with Raoul’s promise to come back to the garage after his shift at the bar if the Bot wasn’t waiting in his driveway when he got home Tracks was starting to panic a little. He couldn’t run away from the young man anymore if he wanted to stay friends.

“I just don’t know what to do Powerglide! He’s been so adamant and if I go on another mission and bail on him again he’s going to think I don’t like him anymore! I'll lose everything with him!”

“Then do what I would do and just go, have a good time, and when the mood is right ask him! Humans aren’t as fragile as they like to pretend, Astoria loves all the bruises I give her by the next morning. Sure it ain’t the same as with another Bot but it’s still good when you get creative.”

“Raoul isn’t like your kinky hussy PG he’s….normal. We’re just- I’m just his friend.”

“Yeah well friends do not strip down to their protoforms to give a wash unless they’re close enough to blur some feelings. Let alone rub their frames together.”

“You know humans are different. Their clothes are just preference. Raoul just doesn’t like getting his wet and a good detailed clean requires a good deal of dirty work.”

“You sure cuz the only time my Story takes off her dresses and rubs me like that when we’re alone is when she’s rubbing that hot little clit of hers all over my spike!”

“POWERGLIDE HONESTLY! Must you be so loud.”

“Hate to break it to ya Tracks but PG’s right, you’ve seen all those human flicks. They only get unarmored and personal when they really like someone.”

“Oh please Blaster not you too, It’s just summer! There’s a double standard when it comes to that sort of thing. It’s not as taboo for Raoul.”

“Hey I’m not driving right in and saying Raoul wants into your panels but nearly every Bot who knows ya knows you want into his. So since he clearly wants some alone time with ya why don’t you use it to get some things off your spark. Even if he says no at least you two are good enough friends that I don’t think he’d care all that much. That way you can move on.”

“ Even if he does just brush it off things will never be the same. You can’t tell me either of you haven’t lost some great bonds with other mechs once they turned you down. Like how about when Jazz broke things off with you Blaster? You wouldn’t be in the same room with him for six months!”

“Alright listen it was awkward mostly and I was a bit angry about how quickly he jumped on bumping jacks with Prowl but that one was all me though. I didn’t expect for Rewind and Eject to be filming the whole damn thing. I should of sent the cassettes out.”

“All you gotta do is not make it weird. Three questions! Do you want it, where’d’ya like it, where’d’ya like me to finish?”

“POWERGLIDE!”

“Alright so that last one’s a little obvious with them. You can’t finish inside and it ends up all over anyway. Astoria just doesn’t like it when I get it in her hair, says the smell lasts for months and other humans give her funny looks.”

Tracks quickly turned from his friends and slumped onto a desk. This was stupid! He was stupid! Why did his spark have to do this to him! There were plenty of good bots he could be lusting after! Sunstreaker had made several attempts to flirt with him and Smokescreen had all but begged for just a single night. They were more than acceptable and he had been flattered at the time.... but now he just couldn’t stop thinking they were some sort of set- up. One of Optimus or Ironhide’s attempts at getting him into something normal. He didn’t want normal, he wanted Raoul! Tracks felt Blaster at his shoulder.

“Listen man just go have fun and what happens, happens. You haven’t hung out with him in almost a month so either way he misses you. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re right. I really should just go.” Determined not to force Raoul to make another unnecessary trip Tracks left and parked outside of the address Raoul had given him. It was a well taken care of duplex in an area he wasn’t exactly familiar with but seemed rather artsy from all the well done graffiti. He powered down to idle until he felt a hand on his hood.

“You actually showed! Good I was startin’ to worry.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. It’s just been busy and I didn’t want to overwork you. You always seem tired when we manage to meet up.”

“Well you’re in luck. I’m free all day tomorrow and the girl who lives on the second floor is away for the weekend so you can stay and chill in my garage tonight.”

“Oh Raoul I don’t know-”

“Come on~ I’m’a keep you up late anyway. Gonna take you to a drive-in across the bridge.”

“A movie?” they hadn't been to a movie in forever.

“Yup! So let’s get a move on.” The first movie was some new scary thing that Raoul loved. Tracks thought it was a little too gory but he was happy to just have Raoul in his front seat again. He let himself daze out through it only startling back to attention when Raoul would shift suddenly in the seat. Seeing him scared for only brief seconds of time was almost cute and there was something he just loved about hearing his tiny heart beat so fast. They stayed for two more films that Tracks liked quite a bit more before heading back. He chatted non-stop but despite his best efforts he could feel Raoul slowly slipping unconscious as he drove. Tracks let him. They had chatted for hours after all during what Raoul claimed was the boring middle movie. When they returned home Tracks revved his engine till Raoul startled awake.

“We’re home.” Raoul stifled a yawn as he leaned on the dashboard.

“Thanks man. I’m sorry I’ve turned into such a boring square.”

“You’re not boring Raoul! You just work. I get tired too after a long day and I’m built to last.”

“Hmm. You sure are.” Raoul ran his hand along the dash as he slipped from the car to open the garage. Tracks suppressed another rev of his engine but watched Raoul’s frame sway. Watched him as he dipped down to lift the heavy door. “Alright Tracks welcome to my place. I think I may be able to get you into the actual house part but for now this is what ya get.” Tracks quite liked the space. It was clean but decorated and despite clearly being in use as some sort of studio there was still plenty of space, even to transform without a risk of destroying anything. He pulled in and settled.

“Thank you for the invitation Raoul it- It’ll be nice to have some time away from the others for once.”

“Exactly man! Being cooped up in that robot frat house can’t be the best thing for ya. Get a good rest and tomorrow we can drive upstate. Find a beach. It’ll be nice.”

“I don’t know how I feel about sand but….we’ll see.” Raoul laughed as he pet Tracks hood.

“I promise I’ll wash and wax you after. It’s been a while for me though since I’ve seen the water and I think you’ll like how quiet it is.”

“Alright as long as you promise. I don’t need gunked up treads.”

“I promise. Let’s both get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Raoul.

“G’dnight Tracks.”

In the comfort of his bedroom Raoul sat on the edge of his futon with a stiff drink. He’d chickened out again. It was just too weird a question….considering the circumstances. What would a being like Tracks get from a guy like him. Raoul pushed the thought from his mind. It was dumb anyway. Julia hadn’t even met Tracks or any of the other Autobots so he wasn’t about to take her interpretation of the situation seriously. A malfunction made since. Tracks having a crush on one of the other Bots? It could be any one of them! Tracks having a crush on him? Not in a million years.

Raoul awoke to the now familiar electrical field around him. It wasn’t as tight or heavy as it had been when he was sleeping in Tracks’ back seat but it pulled at him and still put him in a pleasant sort of daze, like a good high. He could have continued to sleep with just the strange comfort but what was getting to him was the smoke. Even two rooms away he could see wisps of it in the air through rays of shitty lamp light, like he had left a candle burning for too long or let something burn in his oven. Except it smelled good, like hot wax, gasoline, and just something that really tied his stomach in a knot. Indescribable but he couldn’t help but drool every time he focused on it. Ignoring the solid possibility that it could probably kill him Raoul rolled onto his back and rubbed at his half-hard dick through his boxers. Groaning as he teased his head with the already wet fabric. Trying his best not to think about how much it might feel like grinding against Tracks’ backseat. His heart began to race painfully the longer he sat in the smoky room fondling himself, but he continued to throw caution to the wind. It just felt so good. Better than it ever did when he did it on his own. It couldn’t just be a coincidence. Tracks wasn’t even in the room! There was at least four walls separating them and he still got to him!

“Fuck man~!” Raoul sat up suddenly, frustrated and angry. He couldn’t just keep doing this! Waking up with a hard-on was one thing but every time he dealt with this it fucked him up. He couldn’t stop thinking about the mech for days after! All the weird shit he wanted to do with him. It just wasn’t right! They had to talk. He had to know who Tracks was getting so damn hot for.

Shoving on a pair of loose shorts to hide his shame Raoul headed back to the garage. Through the door he could hear Tracks' engine rumbling as if he was going ninety down the freeway. “What the hell Tracks~” Opening the door Raoul was surrounded by a cloud of dark blue smoke. Taking as deep a breath as he could he ran straight for the door and lifted it up enough to clear out the space so he could at least see through the mess. Suddenly lightheaded Raoul leaned against the metal door and waited for his world to stop spinning. He could feel his heart in his throat, the pit of his stomach was so warm, and every twitch of his cock made him gasp and shudder it only sinking him deeper under the strange high. Why did he have to deal with the horny alien mech? He bet Sam never had to deal with this shit with Bumblebee! Sparkplug didn’t have Optimus smoking out the garage with alien pheromones! The problem sure as shit wasn’t going to go away by itself. He had to wake the mech up from his torrid wet dream.

Getting close to Tracks was a problem though, already close enough Tracks' field had piled on Raoul like a warm snowfall, it made him hot and sweaty and zonked out to the point where all he could do was stare at the mech and try not drool on himself. And it was sure one hell of a show. Tracks was the perfect definition of a hot mess, transformed back to his robot mode he had lost all semblance of self control and just went at himself. Hearing all their rude slang and imagining what could be what and where was nothing like seeing it in person and as alien and mechanical as it was enticing. All thick sparking cables, bright colorful fluxing lights, and shiny warm metal. Part of Raoul wanted to risk it, not every day one encountered a horny robot but the other side reminded him that he could die from any one of the multiple dangers he was about to put himself in and he should just go play with his hand,air out his apartment and drink till he passed out.

Thanks to Tracks one side easily beat the other.

Raoul wandered forward letting the mech’s field blanket him and pull him along. It felt enticing and safe but like hell if the smell up close wasn’t like huffing glue. Tracks’ plates rattled as soon as he touched them. A shiver running down and back up the mech's spinal strut. Raoul loved teasing Tracks, making the mech twitch, so getting him to moan like he did had his face bright red. He had to focus. Determined to at least try to wake the mech up Raoul called up to him but with three fingers knuckle deep in his valve and blue optics so glossy and out of focus they may as well have been stars in the sky Tracks wasn’t hearing anything that wasn’t in his own head.

“Shit. Well that didn’t work.” Raoul didn’t sound too concerned as he inched closer, warm lubricant squelching between his toes; it smelled like cleaner and flowers. Not ones he could name but close enough to compare. Keeping away from where Tracks was working himself Raoul looked at the mess of sparking cables. He could feel the heat coming from the lights that lined the metal in between and studded the blue and white bundle of cords. He put his hand on a large one at the base and it throbbed under his touch. The hair on his arms started to stand on edge as he reached up to touch another one. It throbbed too and slowly he could feel them throb together. One and then the other. Like a running current. Tracks twitched, steam and smoke pouring from his seams.

“ _Aughh Raoul~_.” Raoul felt reality suddenly wash over him. There was no mistaking his own name now, not when Tracks said it like that. He froze unsure if Tracks had snapped awake but the mech continued to hum choked off moans and finger himself, completely unaware that the subject of his desire was standing between his thighs.

Raoul knew he really needed to stop now that he knew, they could talk later. Now that he had proof it wasn’t a crazy assumption anymore! Yet the more he told himself that, the longer he talked himself down, the heavier Tracks’ field pulled at him, the more smoke he breathed in. Fuck this was so weird, he was so weird! But hell if he didn’t want it.

Raoul let his hands wander over Tracks’ equipment, loving the way the current surged just beneath his palms. His hair had poofed out like a mane and tiny sparks stung his skin but he couldn’t care. Losing himself in the moment he dug his hand into the bundle of Tracks’ wires to brace himself as he stroked and kissed up and down the large sensor at the base of Tracks' plug. It throbbed and flashed harder and harder till Raoul could hear the hum of the current droning in his ears.

Above him Tracks shifted suddenly, leaning forward on his servos and knees to get a better angle at himself. Raoul minded the ton of moving metal with a stumbled jump but his hands quickly found new places to dig into, his mouth new sensors and metal to kiss. It was strange, the taste of metal and wax in his mouth, the feeling of electricity and oil coating his finger tips but it kept him hot all the same. Raoul found himself grinding against Tracks’ frame the best he could, letting the hum of the mech’s engine and the call of his name get him off.

Raoul should have taken the increased revving and panting wails as a hint but he was caught off guard by the sudden slime bath. Sticky pink gel covered his hands and dripped down his back and chest. It was warm and made his skin tingle but other than that was fine. It was a little gross but it smelled decent. Like the flowery cleaner and the smoke Tracks put off. Raoul tried to wipe it off but it coated his skin like dish soap, the feel of it not really budging. He didn’t have time to gripe about it as Tracks’ servos sudden wrapped around his middle. The mech snuggled him as if he was a kitten, cooing and telling him how much he loved him. It made Raoul's heart ache. He wanted Tracks to know he was saying those things. He wanted him to know he wanted them. When Tracks leaned in to kiss him Raoul grabbed him by the top of his helm and slapped him on the cheek as hard as he could. Startled Tracks put as much distance as he could between them without dropping him, a look of utter betrayal on his face. Then his optics cycled, the color blinking on and off as he focused. Reality flooded him.

“R-raoul?”

“Why is when we hang out I always wake up sweaty?” Raoul tried to ease the mech in with a joke but it only made things worse. He felt Tracks’ field disappear in an instant leaving him in a strange chill despite the warm gel still coating him. He watched the mech’s optics dart around, taking in how sticky wet Raoul was in his servos, the overall mess he’d made on the ground, his own racing spark and still charged up frame and realized he had done something he couldn’t take back. Raoul watched those optics fill with fear and regret and disgust. Tracks started to stutter and vent shortly as he tried to keep calm, tried to think of any way to apologize. Raoul didn’t let Tracks work himself into a panic.

“Hey man, hey listen. If you wanted to be friends with benefits then you should have just asked.” He pat at the palms of Tracks servos, gradually switching to tracing the seams instead as Tracks worked through what Raoul said.

“W-what?” Raoul laughed, trying to keep himself calm, unable to believe that he was trying to forge a steady relationship with a giant robot.

“L-heh-listen I’m not gonna pretend you weren’t calling my name all night and getting off to me in my garage so if you want to make this a real thing we can both enjoy I’d be up for that is all I’m saying.”

“Raoul I” Tracks pulled him close again and pressed his face against Raoul’s chest. “I don’t just think of you that way though I-” Raoul pet the long edges of Tracks cheek struts.

“Tracks, I was just trying to stop your freak out. I wanna be whatever you want us to be. Don’t worry.”

“Oh~” Raoul felt the thick electrical field return around him. “Are you sure? I’m…. quite high maintenance you know~.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I-I think I love you.” Tracks vented a shaky sigh and pressed his lips against Raoul’s neck. Quickly trailing more kisses all over as he let his nerves wash away. Raoul squirmed in the mech’s grip from the unusual sensation but encouraged him to continue with reaching hands, eager to touch and pet the mech in kind. Pulling away to let Raoul catch his breath Tracks let his gaze linger on the young man’s half clothed frame. “I’m sorry for- for making a mess of you and your garage….c-can I make it up to you ?”

Raoul stroked on of the claws holding him, Tracks was always such a worrywort sometimes. “I think a shower can fix me up, hose for the garage. Shouldn’t take m-”

Tracks placed a warm wet kiss between Raoul’s legs and watched the human’s eyes roll back into his head. “Are you sure? I promise I’ll be careful.”

“You can do whatever you want!” Raoul could feel Tracks smile as warm lips pressed against his crotch again, pressing firm hungry kisses up and down his lower half as a wet studded glossia licked at him through his shorts, huge lips mouthing around his cock. Raoul arched into Tracks’ kisses, lost in the new sensation and needing the faint hum of energy from Tracks’ glossia on every part of him. He couldn’t last long under the mech’s touches, losing all sense when that warm humming glossia was suddenly against bare skin. One of the warm buzzing studs nestled just right at the base of his dick while plush slippery lips pulled and sucked at his balls. Raoul tried to warn the bot as if it would even make a mark but Tracks didn’t seem to notice or understand that his little partner had finished and kept on till Raoul was absolutely spent, worked five or six times over by the time the dark blue smoke was just starting to leak free from Tracks seams again.

The mech was obviously disappointed when Raoul gently pushed him away, feeling he had done almost nothing even though Raoul was already in a thick sleepy daze thanks to the mechs adoration. Raoul felt bad for calling quits on the mechs fun but with only a few hours of sleep under his belt and the toll of the sudden burst of adrenaline winding down he was exhausted. Tracks didn’t want him to leave. Raoul didn’t either, so he let the mech transform and stretched out in the back seat with the promise they could pick up where they had left off after an hour or two.

Tracks woke him up two hours later like clockwork.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written humans doing dirty things in so long. Thanks for reading! kudos, comments, and requests if you like here or on my tumbler!


End file.
